the stories of life
by lemonberryPUNCH
Summary: Alternative Universes for our alternative characters. 03/10. And she realized why they called it Neverland; you would never get what you truly wanted/He was her Peter Pan – young, scared, and never really hers.
1. Journey

**Title:** Glee

**Summary:** Everyone needs to sing, including the extremely attractive dark haired football player who Sakura dispises.

**Prompt: **Glee 8D though the season is over (cry) i cannot fathom how excited i am for the new season!

* * *

...

...

_School, _Sakura ponders while walking down the hallway, _is a place for mediocre and immature teenagers who probably couldn't hold a C in altissimo, let alone know what that means, to save their lives and resort to throwing slushies (THAT'S RIGHT, __**SLUSHIES!**__) at soon to be stars like me because of their jealousy of me, the soon to be star._

Heading to her locker, Sakura stuffs her book bag (quite violently) in said locker, shuts the locker, and turns in just in time to get slushed by one of the school's football player/idiot/jerk.

_School, _Sakura decides, _**sucks**__._

* * *

**the stories of life**

by: lemonberryPUNCH

* * *

_School sucks, _Sasuke decides. It sucks because their basketball team sucks, it sucks because he currently has a 89.45 in biology and his oversized teacher won't bump it up to a 90, it sucks because Ino, his girlfriend of four months, had him waiting for the past 30 minutes and still wasn't here. It sucked because his best friend, Kiba, and been acting suspicious, his mom, bless her heart, was _definitely_ going through midlife crises, and the football season was about to start and they sucked too.

_I hate my life, _Sasuke thinks bitterly.

Finally tired enough of waiting for his girlfriend, Sasuke quickly shut his locker, turned around, only to crash into a short pink haired girl, causing the girl to land on her butt and drop all her papers and books.

"Just _great,_" Sakura said angrily, "not only am I late now to my singing lessons, thanks to you, I also have to now pick up this mess of papers you made me drop!"

"Woah now," Sasuke said calmly "someone's panties are in a bunch."

"What?" Sakura said hotly, turning and looking at her skirt then placing her hands over the clothing, as a way to cover her skirt from Sasuke.

"Chill." Sasuke said reassuringly. "It's a saying. You know? Like a joke. Ever heard of a joke, pinky?"

"Yes!" Sakura said while rolling her eyes. "I have heard of joke, chicken-butt. I'll have you know I once made a clown cry because he thought my jokes were so funny!"

"Right."

Helping the girl with her papers, Sasuke noticed two things: one, there were a lot of musical sheets the girl was caring and two, said girl was covered in slushy.

"Got slushed?"

Sakura blushed crimson, and glared at Sasuke.

"Seeing as none of this is your business, I do not have to answer the question, now if you excuse me, I will be leaving now."

Scurrying down the hallway with her music sheets, Sasuke watched as the girl ran into the choir room, forgetting to shut the door all the way closed.

Smirking, Sasuke turned to leave until he heard a melodious voice.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_  
_All the lights are misty in the river_  
_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_  
_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_  
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_  
_And although I know that he is blind_  
_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone, the river's just a river_  
_Without him the world around me changes_  
_The trees are bare and everywhere_  
_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_  
_But every day I'm learning_  
_All my life I've only been pretending_  
_Without me his world will go on turning_  
_A world that's full of happiness_  
_That I have never known!_

_I love him  
But only on my own._

Clap. Clap.

Sakura quickly turned around, shocked that someone had been listening to her singing. Frowning when she saw it was the black haired football player, she turned back around to get reading for her next song.

"You are a really good singer." Sasuke said right behind her, causing her to jump.

"Excuse me, it's called personal space," she said while pushing him away from her, "and I know I am a good singer, I've been singing since I was three, thank you very much, and have had a private tutor since."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes!" Sakura smiled. "It is the only talent I have. I am going to Broadway, even if it kills me,"

"Well good luck with that kid."

Glare.

"Sarcasm is not appreciated here."

"Hn."

Sakura hmphed when she saw that her next song was a duet. Dang nabbit for her partner _nor _her tutor to show up to practice, she had called them at least ten times last night to remind them but—

"I'll help."

"Huh?"

"I'll help with the next song, it's a duet right?"

"Yes," Sakura said angrily, "but my partner, who has way more practice than you have, will be here in a couple of minutes so your help is not needed, or for the matter of the fact, wanted."

"Ouch, that was harsh."

"Oh, well, now if you don't mind, can you please leave? I have to practice—"

"Panties, princess, panties."

"Why you—!"

Sitting down by the piano, Sasuke put the music sheets in front of himself. "Journey, good choice."

"You know Journey?"

"Duh. Who doesn't"

"Can you get off the piano? I think I hear my tutor coming—"

The sound of the piano stopped her from speaking.

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere_

"Your turn, princess." Sasuke said while smirking.

Sighing, Sakura started to sing.

_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_  
_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
_For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching_  
_In the night_  
_Streetlights, people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_  
_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_  
_Payin' anything to roll the dice_  
_Just one more time_  
_Some will win_  
_Some will lose_  
_Some were born to sing the blues_  
_Oh, the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching_  
_In the night_  
_Streetlights, people_  
_Livin' just to find emotion_  
_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to the feelin'_  
_Streetlights, people_  
_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on_  
_Streetlights, people_

_Wooaahhhh_

_Don't stop_

"Woah."

Both, Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at the person who had heard them singing.

"Kakashi-sempai! I am sorry, I told him you were coming, but he didn't listen to me! I—"

"Sakura, it's fine; actually it was wonderful!"

"What?"

"I've never heard of a better combination of voices! This man is the perfect match to your voice!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Kakashi-sempai-i-i! No! You know I hate duets!"

"So? Sakura, with your and this kid's voice we actually have a chance at starting a glee club!"

"What's a glee club?"

"It's like a choir group, except with dancing."

"Oh, I don't know if I can do that— football and all."

Nodding, Sakura agreed, "Same Kakashi-sempai! You know I am too busy for such childish games with insignificant and unexperienced people! I refuse!"

"Tough luck guys," Kakashi said with a gleam in his eye, "Sakura and kid, welcome to Konoha's official glee club!"

Well, this isn't good.

* * *

**This was so much fun to write! I watched the season finale today, because I missed it yesterday due to a flight. BUT I LOVE IT. I was dissapointed however, that they lost, but I am sure next season with be better, and that they will win regionals! **

**Gleeks united!**

_review!_

lemonberryPUNCH


	2. No more good days

**Title: **No more good days

**Summary:** The world was on a crash course to ending. Sasuke was the only one who could stop it; and Sakura was the only one who could stop him.

**Prompt: **Flash forward. I DON'T CARE IF JANIS IS GAY, MARK AND JANIS ALL THE WAY!

**note1: **Blackout is the name of the occurrence when everyone on the planet passed out for two minutes and seventeen seconds. Flash Forwards are the visions people had of the future six months in advance, if someone didn't have a vision, it is assumed they are dead in six months.

* * *

**October 29, 2009**

_The world is ending, _Sasuke thinks bitterly. There are people screaming, there are people bleeding, and there are people dying— dead.

The couple who had been driving next to him and Naruto were now slowing trying to escape from the once car that they were driving.

Naruto.

Where was Naruto? He was next to him while they were chasing the black Honda with the unidentified woman with two men. Sasuke checked the seat next to him, seeing that Naruto was no longer in the upside down car.

Slowly dragging himself out of the car, Sasuke was welcomed to the destroyed world.

* * *

**the stories of life**

by: lemonberryPUNCH

* * *

**November 29, 2009**

If anyone had asked Sakura why she wanted to be in the FBI, she would have said to help protect people from the bad guys.

But how were you supposed to help protect people when you don't even know who the bad guys are?

—

"Sasuke," Sakura draws out, "any luck with finding out how the Nazi knew why the Blackout was 137 seconds long?"

"Not yet," Sasuke says while continuously looking at his board, "Where did the photo of the tattoo go? It needs to be right here."

"Why?"

"Because my Flash Forward showed me that—"

"Don't tell me you actually believe that thing showed us the future."

"Yes? Don't you? The pieces would make better sense if what I saw was true."

"Sure it would. But I still don't believe it."

"Because…?"

"Because."

Sasuke stops talking and keeps on looking at the board; like he has been doing for a month.

* * *

**December 29, 2009**

_The pieces aren't fitting_, Sasuke yells to himself, _they need to fit; they have to fit!_

It is another one of those nights.

Sasuke is not home, instead he is at work; trying to solve an unsolvable puzzle. He has been staying at work for the past 72 hours now. Once Christmas was over, he had given his love and goodbyes to his family, and went back to the same board he had been looking at for the past two months.

The board was more filled; there were more photos and clues that were all too familiar to him.

He would still get a chill down his spine every time he had entered his room from a coffee or restroom break. He knew how this was going to play out.

On April 29, 2010, he would have all the parts together; he would understand what was going on.

And then he would be killed.

—

They are at a bar, apparently _celebrating_. Celebrating for what? Sasuke doesn't know, and doesn't care. He should be at the office figuring out what had killed two million people in less the three minutes, but _no_ Naruto had to drag everyone to the bar.

Naruto, the devil, was drunk as usual, trying to cover the unrequited fear he has of finding out his death date. Hinata would be devastated when the day happened.

Kakashi was discussing to Yamato about business. Well, when Sasuke means business, he means the funds to the Mosaic Project.

Sakura was talking to the bastard, Sai, the CSI agent who has been watching over Sasuke and the Mosaic like a hawk for the past couple of months and has smiles that are all too fake. The two were tense, off in a corner, as if they were hoping to be swallowed up by the wall and disappear.

"She has been acting off, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke turns to see Naruto, no longer seeming drunk, staring in the same direction Sasuke had once had his eyes glued on.

"I know." Sasuke has noticed; the small white lies, the random telephone calls, and knowing things she shouldn't know about. He knew something was up.

"She doesn't talk to me anymore, you know? Always going to Sai-bastard like their BFFs or something. She is still gay right?"

"From what all I know, yes. And I agree; she has been acting off."

"Should we still trust her, Sasuke?"

Silence gives Naruto his answer.

* * *

**January 29, 2010**

_The world is over,_ Sakura thinks sadly,_ it was silly to think we could fix it._

It has been months since the Blackout has happen, and nothing has improved. Their main clue was killed just last week, discouraging her will power to continue this cause, and not to mention _them, _who also wanted answers to questions she didn't know.

Being a double agent wasn't as great as it was in the movies.

She doesn't want to think about her Flash Forward either.

—

"Sakura," Sasuke says tensely, "we need to talk."

"Yes, Sasuke?" She knows he knows; it's not worth it anymore. She closes the file on her computer, and looks up at Sasuke blankly from the chair she is sitting in.

"You have been acting… weird lately. Like you have been keeping a secret. Care to share?"

"Actually, yes, I do need to tell you something."

"Go on."

"I'm pregnant."

Sasuke told her to tell him a secret, but he didn't tell her which one to tell.

* * *

**February 29, 2010**

To say that Sasuke was tired was an understatement.

He was tired of everything. He would get so close to finding the answers he needed, only to find out that there was more questions that needed to be answered.

Mosaic was going to be the death of him, _literally._

That, or his wife, when she finds out he had sex with another women that wasn't her.

But then again, his wife was going to be with another man in less than two months, so what right did she have when it came to cheating. She had at least known for months now, and yet the unenviable happened.

His wife had been out of the picture when the Blackout happened, even if she hadn't known it.

—

"Your wife?"

"She doesn't matter anymore, Sakura."

"Then, what are we going to do about the baby?"

"I am going to help you raise it."

"Sasuke— that is appreciated but not needed. It was my mistake, so I should take the burden."

"Did you forget it was me who got you impregnate?"

"…"

"Right, so then the matter is settled."

Smile.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

**

* * *

**

March 29, 2010

She was tired of lying. Lying to her co-workers, lying to herself—

Lying to Sasuke.

"I want out. Out of all of this! I quit!"

"Sorry sweetheart," says a women in her mid-fifties, with too many wrinkles and too big of boobs, "but once you are in, you're in for good."

There is a humming noise from the filters of the hundreds of fish tanks prevent an unnatural silence between the two women.

"But I don't want this anymore!" Sakura screams with her hands in her hair, "No one trusts me anymore— hell, I don't even trust myself anymore!"

"Look sweetie, you said you wanted out, right?"

"Yes, more than anything."

The blonde smirks.

"Well then honey, we need you to do one teeny-weeny little thing, and then you will be home free."

"Always one more small thing with you people! You never stop!"

"This is the real deal here, do it, and you will never have to deal with the CSI again. Just carry the order, and no more death threats from us, only _if _you do your mission right."

"Fine. It's a deal, what do you guys what me to do now? Break into the FBI for another ring—"

"It's simple, really: We want you to kill agent Uchiha Sasuke."

**

* * *

**

**Authors note(s)**

**note2: **I am debating on continuing this in a later chapter. Stupid ABC cancelled Flash Forward's second season, so basically there is no ending to the series, which has been lost on how to finish it.

**note3:** Not trying to sound like another crying complaining author, but reviews are really appreciated. Lets me know that my work is appreciated, you know? If I can get at least ten reviews by the next two days, I'll have another chapter up for you guys in less than a week!

**note4: **crap, too many notes. NOTICE: I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR TELEVISION SHOW. NON-CARTOON IS FINE, BUT NOT PERFERED. (_hints: vampire diaries, gossip girl (even though i have no idea what that show is about...), house md, the office, aka:WHATEVER YOU GUYS WHAT. JUST **PLEASE** TELL ME!)_

_Review please!_

lemonberryPUNCH


	3. Welcome to Neverland

**Title: **Welcome to Neverland

**Summary:** And she realized why they called it Neverland; you would never get what you truly wanted./He was her Peter Pan – young, scared, and never really hers.

**Prompt: **Walt Disney. :3 I DON"T CARE IF YOU COULD HAVE BEEN RACISTS I STILL LOVE YOUR MOVIES.

**note1: **Movies like this make me miss my childhood. :'D

* * *

...

...

"_When I grow up, I am going to be a doctor. I am going to help people get better."_

"…"

"_What about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_..._

"_I don't want to grow up."_

* * *

**stories of our lives**

By: lemonberryPUNCH

* * *

...

01. She woke up to a world full of fairies and jungle. It was much like one of the worlds she read of in her books; imaginary and completely unreal.

Thus being said, Sakura realized that this was all just a dream and figured she might as well as enjoy it no matter how realistic it was to her. It was, as she known, just a dream.

And so, began her journey.

...

02. The first time she saw him, he was covered in blood.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura. Where am I?"

He looked at her curiously, and stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Neverland."

...

03. He showed her where he lived.

It was filled with leaves and feathers, and looked too spacious to house one boy.

"There are more," he states quietly, "they are hunting."

"Is that safe? Should a child be doing that?"

He stares at her, and shrugs.

"You remind me of my mother."

...

04. And so, she became the "mother" of the colony, as Sasuke had decided as leader.

The colony, a group of delinquent boys no older than the tender age of fifteen, was the closest thing to family Sakura found in this world.

She was their first mother they ever had.

It was a cruel world.

...

05. "You are not from this world," he stated more than asked.

"Yes, I am not."

"So that means you will return back to your world one day."

She nodded, "Yes, I am assume so. That is what usually happens in dreams."

"So I am a part of your dream?"

"Yes, none of this is real, this war, this island, this—"

"Me?"

...

06. She reasoned this was what was supposed to happen.

She, the strange girl from the strange world, would fall in love with the leader of the aberrant boys.

As would he; sure it may take some time for him to come around and admit it, but he would.

But, as she recalled in a nursery of her, they wouldn't be together.

He was her Peter Pan— scared, young, and never really hers.

...

07. "Mother?"

Sakura looks up from her sewing to see the youngest of the boys looking at her. Sighing, she replies, "Yes, Konomaru?"

"What does love mean?" he says, while grabbing on her dress and tugging himself up to sit on her lap.

"Oh, it's quite lovely thing. It is what mothers and fathers feel towards each other."

"So you and Sasuke-nii-chan love each other?"

Smiling, she put the boy down to play.

"I would suppose so."

...

08. "I love you."

She sighs and smiles at the too-young-boy-man whose heart has been broken too many times to count. Slowly she puts her hand on his cheek and kisses the other.

"I know."

...

09. She woke up the next day in her room.

A nostalgic feeling hovered over her as she saw the all-too-familiar bed spread of quilts instead one of leaves.

She was home.

...

10. And she realized why they called it Neverland; you would never get what you truly wanted.

It was, as she had known from the beginning, all a dream.

...

* * *

**Author's note(s)**

**note2: **I always felt bad for Windy and Peter, because obviously they loved each other, but never truly got together.

**note3:** i sux at writing. and i hate how this turned out.

**note4: **SPAIN ANYONE ;D


End file.
